


always yours

by Anonymous



Series: high speed railed [3]
Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, longish? distance zoom call date night, otp: wait that's my word, two hot nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Happy Valentine's Day, my love."Quarantine can be lonely. They deserve this.
Relationships: Chasten Buttigieg/Pete Buttigieg
Series: high speed railed [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170407
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	always yours

He starts the Zoom on his laptop as soon as the clock swings to 10, and Chasten's already in the waiting room. A pang of sadness hits Pete, seeing his husband alone on a bed that should have both of them in it. He tries to push it away. It's date night. No need to ruin the mood so soon.

“Hey, love. How are you?” Chasten looks so radiant, smiling softly at him on the screen.

“Good. Got some fresh air after we called this morning, explored the neighborhood a little.” Chasten sighs and looks down. “It's not the same without you, though. Lots of Valentine's things out there that I wish we were seeing together.”

Guilt laps at his conscience, even though he knows he couldn't have done anything. “I know. I miss you so much. The work keeps me distracted, but at the end of the day I just want you. Here.” Chasten understands.

“I do, too. Remember how we did this for, what, a whole year?”

“Yeah.” He chuckles. “Fourteen days just seems like forever, after almost another whole year of being together all the time. Doesn't help that we're so close.”

“But so far.” His dramatic flourish makes Pete smile. “We're like halfway through it, at least. I love you. How's your day been, babe?”

Pete leans back. “Good, too. Working on more briefs and things like that. Just finished my last meeting before I called. Imagine enough bureaucracy to make your brain hurt.”

“But you love it all the same.”

“I do. I know I can do good work on this.” Pete pauses and wrinkles his nose the way he knows Chasten finds endearing. “I'd be doing better if I had you right now, though.”

Chasten's eyebrows jump upwards in amusement. “Is that so? Thought I'd just be distracting you from work.”

“Always a welcome distraction, and you know that.” He means it.

There's a twinkle in Chasten's eyes that dazzles him. “Speaking of distractions, you told me earlier you had an idea for a _special_ Valentine's date night.” The slide of his voice into that lower pitch makes Pete warm. He's sure he's turning pink already.

“Yeah.” Pete bites his lip, shy. “I can get ready and get the stuff if you want to, now?”

“My, my, ‘stuff’ to get. Making it a whole affair? I'm not complaining.” Chasten nods encouragingly.

“Get whatever you need, too. And your phone. I'll be right back. I love you.”

He returns to the bed after douching and sets everything to the side, out of the camera frame, before settling back. Chasten's tilted back onto the pillows, too, smirking. "Suspenseful.”

Pete blushes. “So, um, I thought we'd start with you telling me how to strip. Name an article, a method, whatever you want.”

“Ooh, exciting.” Chasten hums thoughtfully. “Let's try the suit jacket first — very nicely fitted, by the way — just shrug it off, slowly.” Rolling his shoulders back, Pete lets it slide down his arms, looking right at the camera.

“Like that?” he asks, folding it up and tossing it into the nightstand drawer behind him.

“Just like that.” A pleased sigh comes from Chasten. “Pull off your tie, but keep your eyes on me. Touch your neck like I do.” His fingers fumble for a moment before loosening the knot, occasionally diverting from their task to wander across the skin of his throat in an aimless path. Purring lowly as he brushes his own jawline, Pete slowly drags the tie the rest of the way off.

“Unbutton your shirt, the top two.” There's a soft _mmm_ of appreciation. “Maybe three.” Pete laughs quietly and obliges. “Take the belt off, baby.” His breath hitches as the pressure on his half-hard cock subsides, and Chasten notices. “So excited for me, aren't you?”

"Yeah.”

“Take your shirt off, then.” He unbuttons it fully and repeats his earlier movements with the jacket. “I want to run my hands all over you, you look so good right now,” and Pete moans. “Pants, but do it without your hands. Keep your hands on yourself.” He carefully toes them off, running his palms over his abdomen. He's never quite felt confident acting seductive — Chasten is certainly better — but the little growl from his husband is as good a motivator as any.

“Look at that. So sexy. You want to take that underwear off for me?” Pete nods and takes his time peeling off his boxer briefs. He's hard, and there's a sharp intake over the audio when he grips himself at the base and slowly pumps once.

"Beautiful.”

A minute passes as Pete strokes unhurriedly, messing with the wet tip of his cock and watching Chasten's eyes darken. He leans forward to reach for the lube and readjust the camera lower. “I can take it from here. Just let me know if you want me to do anything, okay?”

“Definitely.”

Pete relaxes against the pillows, runs his tongue over his bottom lip, and bites it gently, continuing the steady pace of his hand. “If I were home with you right now,” he says, almost a whisper, “I'd let you do whatever you want to me. Maybe you'd press me up against the wall, against the headboard. Kiss me messy until you can feel how drunk I am on you.”

He pops the cap off the bottle and coats the fingers of his left hand, slicking them up and pressing them against his hole. “I'd probably try to rush things — you know how impatient I get, how badly I want you inside me. But I like it when you take it slow, when you make me wait, when you make me beg and take your time with me.” He pushes a finger in carefully, loosening himself up. “You like it, too.”

Chasten makes a noise in the affirmative. Pete watches him pull down his pants and start working himself. “Maybe I'd blow you, so you could give me a taste.” He slips a second finger in and both of them moan at the same time. “Fill my mouth with your cock, and then your come, because you like kissing me afterwards.” Gasping as he curls his fingers, Pete spreads his legs wide, pressing in deeper.

“You know what I'd do after?” Chasten asks, picking up the narrative. His breaths are heavy, turned on.

“What, love? Tell me,” Pete pants in response, fucking himself just a little faster.

“I'd get you on your stomach and pin you down, fuck you on my fingers until you're begging for it. Can you show me how you'd beg for it?”

" _Fuck,_ yes,” he groans. He rolls over, tilts his hips back, and adds a third finger behind him. “Please, give me more.”

“More? I don't know,” Chasten says, affecting ambivalence. “Not sure if you're ready for it yet. How're you feeling now?”

Pete whines, working himself open as he rocks against the mattress. “So good, so good, but please, I want more, I can take it, I promise, _please,_ babe,” he babbles, reaching around with his other hand to part his ass for Chasten to watch.

Chasten gives in. “Add another finger, stretch yourself out for me.” 

He moans, low and broken and desperate, sliding the fourth finger into his hole. “Chasten, I—” he whimpers, shoving back against the delicious burning.

“You're so good for me, babe, so obedient. Keep going just a little longer and I'll let you have it, promise.” Pete takes a deep, shaky breath and fucks in deep, sinking up to the third knuckle and gasping. “Look at you, you're doing so well.”

Distantly, he knows it can't have been more than a few minutes’ time, but it feels like a breathtaking-and-not-enough hour passes with him riding his hand like that, spreading himself open for Chasten to see. “Please, babe, I've been so good. Let me show you — _ah!_ — that I can take more, let me fuck myself on it for you, _please_ —”

“Okay.” It half-sounds like a moan and Pete knows he's got him. “Okay. Get the vibrator, babe. I've already got it pulled up on my phone.” He drags his fingers out of himself, whimpering, and grabs the dildo. Quickly slicking it up, he nestles it up against his hole, loose and aching with want, and looks over his shoulder at Chasten for permission.

“Do it.”

In one slow, smooth movement, Pete sinks all the way down, trembling as the thick head brushes against his prostate and past it. He has to close his eyes as he bottoms out, heaving a deep sigh of pleasure. “ _Chasten,_ ” he moans, “please?”

“Please what?”

“Please make me feel good, babe. I'm so full, just a little—” His eyes snap open and his words are lost in a sharp gasp as his jaw drops. The buzzing noise is so quiet, hardly audible over the pounding in his ears, but everything inside him lights up at the vibrations. He throws his weight heavily downward, to get it just a little deeper, before rearing up and sheathing the full length of it again. “ _Chasten._ ”

“Did you like that?” His husband sounds so pleased with how he's doing, bouncing on the dildo like that, and it makes him shiver.

“Yes, yes,” Pete breathes, grinding his hips. “It's almost as good as riding you, love, almost.” He lolls his mouth open and smiles at Chasten. “I'm all yours.”

“You're so beautiful, babe. Get on your back again so I can see all of you.” Keeping the vibrator pressed inside, Pete obeys immediately, opening his legs up. He takes hold of it and starts fucking himself again, gazing up at Chasten with wide, blinking eyes. “I'm not gonna last long with you like this, Peter, I love seeing you like this.”

“Me neither,” he agrees, rolling his hips up. “Do you want me to touch myself or come from just being fucked?”

“Don't touch yourself, keep going.” Pete manages to nod in acknowledgement. He pulls the vibrator all the way out, involuntarily mewling at the sudden _emptiness,_ and pushes it back in hard. Sparks jolt through his lower half — Chasten must have turned the setting up, and he hears his husband swear in admiration as Pete's body shakes from the force of his ecstasy. Pete thrusts into himself again, and again, and again, twisting his free hand into the bedsheets and moaning Chasten's name.

“Tell me when to come, babe, I want to come for you,” he says, desperate.

“You look so good, babe, keep fucking yourself just like that, I love seeing you all stretched out and right on the edge, you're so hot. Just a little longer, I know you can, talk to me.” Chasten sounds just as close as he is, voice rough and gravelly and driving Pete wild.

He punctuates every word with a thrust. “I. Want. You. To. Make. Me. Scream. Your. Name.” Pete shoves the toy in as deep as he can get it and holds it tight against his ass. “ _Please._ ”

“Come for me, babe, you can come.” He sees the flick of Chasten's wrist and, right afterwards, feels the mind-numbing intensity against his prostate that pushes him over.

Pete comes, hard, striping white on his belly and crying out Chasten's name. His back arches off the bed, clutching the dildo through his orgasm between his shaking thighs. It's _incredible._ “So good, babe, just look at you, so good, you did so good.” He can hear Chasten tripping over his words as he comes, too, sending heat right to his core. 

They're both still breathless by the time Pete regains control of his limbs enough to turn the vibrator off, removing it carefully and letting it fall to the sheets with his arms. Chasten, already cleaned up, is watching him fondly. “God, I want to kiss you so badly, you did such a good job.”

Pete hums softly and smiles. “I love you, Chasten,” he says. “I want you to hold me. That was amazing.” He yawns, wiping himself off with a towel and pulling his underwear back on.

“I love you, too.” Chasten tucks himself into the blankets, his features soft and bathed in the dim glow of their nightlights. “Happy Valentine's Day, Peter.” 

“Happy Valentine's Day, my love. Just a little more than a week.”

“And then I can hold you.”

“And then you will.”

They stay in the meeting till they drift off together, listening to the other's gentle breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> You are loved.


End file.
